A deal with the devil
by magikk
Summary: 'I can compel the witnesses' she said taking a step towards him, 'and I can compel you' he said matching her step.


**So this will be my third fan fiction now, yes I am still writing 'The Artist' and another chapter will go up soon, I've had a big essay draft due and basically never do your masters.**

 **This story came to me whilst walking down the street and I really wanted to start a fiction where Klaus was a Hybrid. I hope everyone enjoys and please send me reviews! It keeps me going and also it is nice to hear what people would like to happen :)**

 **Oh and I own nothing...**

It had been a hectic few weeks in Mystic Falls, in fact Caroline Forbes couldn't remember when there had been a dull day. Something she used to hate but now craves, in the last few weeks Klaus had broken the cures (after trying to sacrifice her!) killed loads of innocent people, turned Tyler into a Hybrid and a sired him so that he actually bit and nearly killed Caroline on her own birthday, only for the original to visit and heal her. Then he sent her a gift and invited her to a ball, more gifts plus and argument and then oh another gift. This time a romantic drawing, Caroline exhaled at the thought.

There was something about Klaus, a boyish charm she found funny, the way he smiled when he made her smile, but she hated him. He was the reason Tyler wasn't here, and she hated him for that.

Caroline drove over to Elena's, she was giving her friend a ride to school, it had surprised her when she'd asked, nowadays Damon took her, happily falling into the role of puppy. But Caroline assumed she needed some girl talk and picked her up regardless, they spoke on the way of trivial things and it didn't take long for Caroline to realise Elena needed to get her mind off everything, Damon probably kept harping on about Klaus and Stefan was both evil and hell bent on revenge so it wasn't hard to understand why she needed a break.

They drove through their small town and Caroline still couldn't understand how more people didn't notice something was amiss. The killings, the 'bombs' and the family of six hot English people moving in, forcing their way into people's lives, she had never picked up on it herself but there had been a lot less Vampires and Werewolves in town.

She turned to Elena to complain about Alice from the cheerleading squad and how she could barely tumble when she'd hit it. If she had been paying more attention she might have been about to swerve off the road, if it hadn't had superhuman speed her reflexes would have stopped the car in time.

She screeched to a halt and passers-by came over to investigate. Elena and Caroline got out the car running to see what or who they had hit. Klaus lay on the ground, theatrically groaning and barely able to contain his smirk. 'Klaus get up, you're an original which means my car has more damage than you' Caroline said crossing her arms.

She looked to her car and saw the front was basically destroyed, throwing her hands up in the air it was all she could do to keep her voice from rising, 'oh my god looks at my car, Klaus what the hell?!'

Elena just stood in shock watching how her friend spoke to Klaus, the killer, the guy that wanted to use her as a blood bag. Klaus jumped to his feet smiling, 'easy love,' he smirked, 'there are people watching and you did just hit me with a car'

'yeah that you jumped in front of'

'well if you had been paying attention'

'maybe if you had, aren't you meant to be faster then everyone else?'

'do you need an ambulance?' a spectator asked, unsure of what to do.

'no thanks mate, it's alright, sadly though, Caroline you did just hit me with a car,'

'so?' she asked

'well I couldn't help but noticing you were drinking last night, underage and I bet that alcohol is still in your system,'

'Klaus I'm a vampire, it stays in my system for all of two minutes' she whispered, conscious of the crowd that had now gathered.

'well love, it's pretty easy to compel someone to say differently'

'Okay,' she sighed crossing her arms again, 'what do you want?'

It was what he wanted to hear, seeing her annoyed at him amused him like nothing else. 'A date' he answered simply

'I am NOT going on a date with you'

'Fine then go to jail, you hit me with the car love. There are plenty of witnesses and quite frankly I think you'd look rather wonderful in an orange jumpsuit' he smirked.

'I can compel the witnesses' she said taking a step towards him, 'and I can compel you' he said matching her step.

She stood, looked around, 'fine we can go on a date,' she gave in, 'but only and I mean only because you actually had the balls to orchestrate this whole thing and then blackmail me and not because of the whole jail threat.'


End file.
